Proposals have heretofore been made for utilizing medical electrodes with sources of high frequency electrical power, illustrative of which are those set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,838. In the practice of modern surgical techniques, the use of electrosurgical procedures is often employed. In accordance with such procedures, a surgical blade or tip is customarily employed to make incisions, cut tissue and otherwise conduct the indicated procedure. In so doing, various small blood vessels are severed or invaded, with the resultant undesired flow of blood and/or other electrically conductive body fluids and/or fluids used in such procedures. Although such fluids when in contact with the blade or tip tend to be vaporized or coagulated by the electrical energy from the blade, it has been found that in some instances, some of the fluid remains liquid and tends to migrate along the blade or tip into the housing of the blade holder where in past instances it has sometimes provided an undesired electrical path that resulted in burns to the surgeon and/or patient. Accordingly, there has developed a need for an improved pencil/blade combination that prevents inward migration of body fluids to electrically live uninsulated regions.